Exdeath/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva= Gerald C. Rivers }} Exdeath is one of the villains fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. He is a warlock who controls the massive power of the "Void" a nothingness that can swallow space in seconds. His movements are slow, but he can use his teleportation ability to instantly close in on his enemies. Exdeath is allied with Kefka, Kuja and the Cloud of Darkness, and the four work together to destroy the world. With Kuja's assistance, he seeks to trap and combat his rival Bartz, who often flees from him. Attire Exdeath's appearance in Dissidia is virtually unchanged from his Amano artwork and in-game battle sprite. Exdeath wears a sky blue suit of armor with a horned helmet, spiked shoulders and a long blue cloak. His helmet is topped with a two-ended plume and has a thin opening that would normally be used for sight. His armor is decorated with jewels, gold linings and beads, and though he is a warlock Exdeath also carries a sword with him that he can use in battle as proficiently as his magic. The opening seems to be the only actual orifice or exposed area to his outfit, and it is dark and small, therefore it is never revealed what his appearance under the armor in his humanoid form looks like. For his alternate form, his armor is recolored to resemble the sprite of Exdeath's Soul. His Manikin version, Fallacious Tree, is colored cyan. Story Destiny Odyssey Exdeath makes an apperance before Onion Knight and Terra while they were searching for the crystals. However, Onion Knight is intimidated by Exdeath (especially his height), and attempts to persuade Exdeath not to battle them. Exdeath leaves them, though not before telling Onion Knight that a coward would never find the crystals. Golbez was speaking to his younger brother, Cecil, about the crystals when suddenly, Exdeath appears and accuses Golbez of being a traitor for assisting the Warriors of Cosmos in their search for the crystals. Before Exdeath could fulfill his role as executioner however, Cecil defended his brother with astounding ferocity, and defeated him. However, after Cecil says that his brother is different from the other Warriors of Chaos, Exdeath mocks the young brother saying that darkness (Golbez) and light (Cecil) will always be enemies. Exdeath is seen guarding the crystal from Bartz, but he was too fast for him, and he retreats with the crystal in hand. Strangely enough, Exdeath didn't seem worried at all, in fact, the crystal was later revealed to have been a fake created by his partner, Kuja. Exdeath explains to Bartz and Squall, who had just joined Bartz, that he and Kuja had purposely allowed Bartz to retrieve the crystal so that he would give it to Zidane, thereby allowing Kuja to imprison him. Bartz later encounters Exdeath again at the Interdimensional Rift, and this time they engage in combat, through which Bartz is victorious. Exdeath retreats, and Bartz retrieves the crystal successfully. Shade Impulse Exdeath appears along with Kefka after Chaos has killed Cosmos, and ridicules the fading heroes, stating that the entire world will return to the void. Later, he encounters the heroes, and finally explained why Cosmos lost her power; by gathering the crystals, the origin of the powers of harmony, which housed the powers of Cosmos, she lost her power and vanished. After telling the heroes, particularly Bartz, Zidane, Tidus and Terra, that only a fleeting amount of light kept the heroes existence intact, he attacked them, ready to erase everything, including himself. However, he is defeated, and his body fades away, though he welcomes his demise, and tells the heroes that they will join him in nothingness. Battle In battle, Exdeath is described as a "Entropic Adversary", and he uses a variety of magical attacks in battle. Exdeath is notably the slowest character in the game, so rather than be aggressive he is geared towards blocking the opponent's strikes and using strong counter-attacks in response. Exdeath is also the only character with the ability to teleport, which somewhat compensates for his slow movement. His HP attacks are also simple to use, and all are attacks from his appearance in Final Fantasy V. Boss Exdeath is fought in Destiny Odyssey IV and V, Shade Impulse, Distant Glory (Villains), and Inward Chaos. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode thumb|300px|right|Neo Almagest Exdeath's EX Mode is called Power of the Void, which consists of his tree form as seen in the second to the last battle of Final Fantasy V (though much smaller and far more humanoid). During EX Mode, Exdeath has the ability to regenerate his health over time, his guard attacks becomes faster to recover, and the number of counter attacks he can perform increases. For his EX Burst, The laws of the universe mean nothing!, the player must press to reduce a bar, working in reverse way as Cloud of Darkness's EX Burst. In case the bar isn't completely emptied, Exdeath will cast a more powerful version of Grand Cross, but, in case the player has executed it perfectly, Exdeath will cast Neo Almagest, in which Exdeath engulfs the opponent in the Void and then seals the entrance by crushing it in his hands. Equipment Exdeath is able to equip Rods, Staves, Shields, Gloves, Helms, Light Armor, and Heavy Armor. Exclusive Weapons Gallery File:Exdeath CG.png|CG Render File:Dissidia_Exdeath_Delta_Attack.jpg|Delta Attack File:Dissidia_Exdeath_Almagest.jpeg|Almagest Allusions *One of Exdeath's lines when beginning a battle is "Anger and hatred could not defeat me!", which references a similar line, another line is "Prepare for the afterlife". both are from his battle against Galuf in Final Fantasy V. *Exdeath's exclusive weapons reference the ancient turtle Ghido, the Great Forest of Moore, and the powerful necromancer Enuo from Final Fantasy V. *When Exdeath loses a battle he might say "The Void will swallow me..." which references the final battle in Final Fantasy V where he is consumed by the Void. *All of Exdeath's HP attacks, and the Brave attacks "Reverse Polarity" and "Vacuum Wave", are attacks that either he or Neo Exdeath use in Final Fantasy V. "Sword Dance" is named for the party ability of the game name. The name of his EX Burst is taken from a quote that Neo Exdeath frequently utters during the final battle. *When confronting the Warriors of Cosmos at the beginning of Shade Impulse, Exdeath's line "All shall be returned to nothing, as will I...For eternity!" is based on Neo Exdeath's quote at the beginning of the final battle in Final Fantasy V: "All that is shall be returned to nothing. Then I, too, can disappear... ...forever!!!" *Exdeath's victory pose is exactly the same as his battle pose from Final Fantasy V. *When Exdeath starts his EX burst, he takes a similar pose to the battle sprite in his tree form. *One of Exdeath's defeat quotes is "I was plucked while I was still a sprout," referencing the fact that he was, and still is to an extent, a tree from the Great Forest of Moore. *During his boss fight in Destiny Odyssey V, Exdeath has the summon Atomos with him. This is a reference to how Atomos first appeared as one of Exdeath's minions. *Whereas most character's EX Modes are based on their ultimate forms or weapons, Exdeath's EX Mode is actually based on his penultimate form as opposed to his true ultimate form, Neo Exdeath. He shares this trait with one other follower of Chaos, Ultimecia. *If Exdeath loses a fight he might say "will I be sealed again", referencing his sealing by the first Warriors of Light. *At the beginning of his EX Burst, Exdeath shouts "To the silent beyond!" The Silent Beyond was the name of a music track in Final Fantasy V, played during the cutscene after defeating Neo Exdeath. *When Exdeath begins his EX Burst, the background appears in a circular bubble before expanding to fill the screen, similar to how the way portals to the Void appeared over towns in Final Fantasy V. *In Destiny Odyssey 54 when he is defeated by Cecil he screams "Uwaaah!!!" which is his death cry when he is defeated in his tree form and absorbed by the Void. Trivia *Upon reaching level 100 an extra voice sample for Exdeath will be available to purchase in the PP Shop. This voice clip can be played in the museum theater. This voice sample features him yelling the word "Turtle!" in an angry and surprised tone, a line he uttered during his battle with the turtle sage Ghido. It doubles as a reference to his defensive playstyle, commonly known in online games as "turtling." This line sometimes replaces "To the silent beyond!" when initiating Exdeath's EX Burst. *Exdeath, along with Golbez and Garland, is among the tallest Warriors of Chaos. *When defeated, Exdeath may break the fourth wall in a way by saying "Is this my final fantasy?" *Like Terra, Exdeath's primary weapon is a sword, but he cannot equip any types of swords in Dissidia. *Exdeath's "Reverse Polarity" attack takes its name from an enemy ability in the main series that changes the row position of party members. Exdeath's usage of the attack to teleport further from, and closer to, his opponent, roughly reflects this same basic concept. *Along with Ultimecia, Exdeath doesn't levitate like the other magic-users of the Warrior of Chaos. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters Category:Articles With Videos